


Kinktober: Pegging

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Pegging, Simulated blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: After finding her harness again, Julian asks Reyja for some fun.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Kudos: 47





	Kinktober: Pegging

“Reyja, my love?”

Julian’s voice wakes me from a light doze. My book lies open on my stomach, one of my hands trailing off the sofa. He's delightfully cozy to snuggle up to, especially now that the season’s change means the sun sets earlier and earlier each night.

I stretch before tilting my head back to look at him, smiling sleepily. “Mmm, yeah?”

He chuckles and sweeps my hair away from my eyes. “Oh, darling, you know I hate to wake you, but, ah, unless we want to spend the night here, we’d best relocate. It’s getting late.”

“How late?”

“Nearly midnight.”

Time flies when you’re lounging around with the love of your life. “Damn. Okay.” I lean up to kiss him then roll out of his lap, stumbling from the stiffness in my limbs.

Julian lurches to steady me. “Careful, love. Easy does it.” His hands linger on my hips long after I regain my balance and when he rises to join me, he pulls me close, his breath hot on my neck as his lips ghost over my spine.

“Could it be,” I ask, staying casual, “that you have an ulterior motive for getting us to the bedroom, oh lovely and subtle partner of mine?”

“Me?” he murmurs between kisses. “My dear, I hope you know by now that everything I do comes with at least seven implied ulterior motives, all of the utmost subtlety.”

“Uh huh. Six of them are sexual and the seventh is some sort of misdemeanor.”

He laughs. “What can I say? The nuances escape me sometimes.”

“Ha, ‘sometimes.’” I turn around in his embrace and rest my wrists on his shoulders, toying with the curls at the nape of his neck. “So what’s on your mind for tonight, Captain Nuance? Sex or crime?”

A blush rises to his cheeks and I know it’s going to be good. “Well, in some places it might be considered a crime…”

“Do you want me to guess?”

He shakes his head. “Ahhh, is the harness still out?”

Last week I found my strap-on harness while digging through our toys for something else, and rather than let it get buried in the chest again, I left it hanging on the footboard of the bed until Julian wanted to switch things up. It must’ve made for too great a temptation.

“If you haven’t moved it, neither have I. You wanna get filled up again, hm?”

It’s remarkable how quickly he can melt, turning from guardian to goo with a single question. “Yes, please,” he says, his eyes heavy-lidded and pleading.

“Are you still sore from that plug?”

“No.”

It was a big plug, one of the biggest he has. “Are you sure?”

“I was good this time.” That soft gray gaze flickers away and back again. “I knew you would ask so I waited until I was absolutely positive I wouldn’t be lying.”

Oh, I love him. Finally taking care of himself after so long… “That is good, Juley! I’m proud of you!”

He brightens, almost preening under my praise. I can’t help but smile with him as I take his hand and pull him towards the stairs, leading the way up to our room.

The harness is just where I left it, an array of silver straps adjusted and trimmed to fit my hips draped over the footboard on his side of the bed. The metal ring at its nexus sits low between my legs when I put it on, almost as though I have a cock of my own. It certainly comes in handy on days I feel like wearing one under my clothes, and it makes thrusting into Julian feel so much more natural.

I guide him all the way to the edge of the mattress and untuck his shirt, sliding my hands under the fabric to roam across his broad chest. His heart’s already hammering with excitement, skipping beats when I circle his nipples, and his breath comes in shallow pants.

“Relax, Juley,” I tell him. My fingernails card through his chest hair and down, stopping just above his navel where it begins to thicken again.

“I’m— yes. Alright.” A fraction of the tension in his body dissipates, but he’s still pulled tight as a bowstring.

Tutting, I kiss his sternum through the deep vee of his shirt. “More than that.”

“I…” He brings his hands to my hips. “I don’t think I can.”

“Were you this wound up down on the couch?”

He winces. “I wasn’t, erm… You looked so comfortable, darling. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Julian.” He might be all about dragging things out, but even so, I swear it’ll do more harm than good one of these days. “Get on the bed. Now.”

Another scrap of restlessness eases as he immediately sits and peers up at me, eager for my next command.

“I’m going to get ready. Why don’t you undress and, and this is important—” I straddle him and sink onto his lap, mussing his hair as I gently rub our noses together before peppering his cheeks and forehead with kisses. “You could try some of those stretches Nazali mentioned in their last letter.”

“Really, darling, I’m fit as a fiddle, I just—”

I place a finger over his lips. “I’ve heard all your excuses before, Juley. I know. But the clinic’s been a lot of work recently and I don’t want you to suffer for your art.”

He stays quiet when I drop my hand, so I reward him with another kiss.

“Besides, you don’t know how hard I’m going to fuck you. Don’t you want to be limber, just in case?”

His eyes widen and he muffles a needy whine. I knew that would get him to play along, if nothing else did. Backing off of him, amused when he almost gets up to follow, I circle around the bed, his eyes tracking me until I grab the harness.

“Better get those clothes off, Jujubee,” I tease, sing-song, before turning around. “And I don’t want to hear you touching yourself either.”

His shirt hits the floor before I even pull our closet curtain back. He’s awfully eager, tense or not. I strip out of my own clothes as quickly as I can and tug the harness into place. On a normal night, I would change in front of him, but I love seeing the desire in his eyes when I stalk towards him with a hard cock he hasn’t seen until that moment.

As I poke my head out to check on him, he’s shimmying out of his trousers and muttering to himself. My heart expands when I realize he’s counting his breaths, just like he does for me in the midst of a panic attack: “In: two, three, four… and hold: two, three, four… and out: two, three, four…”

Every time I think it’s impossible to love him more, he proves me wrong.

While his back is turned, I make my way to the chest that holds our toys. He’ll hear me open it, so he’ll know not to look this way if he wants to maintain the suspense. But I don’t have to move much to find our dildo collection. I think I’ll give him something a bit smaller tonight, since he was so recently stretched out by his special plug. He still wants to be filled, so nothing too thin, but certainly not one of his biggest options. Maybe the turquoise. He’s always liked the turquoise. And it curves up just like he does, so I like it too.

I slot the dildo base-first into my harness. The outside is soft and pliable, almost skin-like despite its vibrant color, but its core is hard and it fits solidly, jutting out from my crotch like a crystal wand. I can’t resist the urge to run my hand over the length of it, smirking when my body responds as though I can feel the touch.

Behind me, the mattress sighs as Julian sits down again. I straighten up and look over at him, my breath catching in my throat at the sight: he’s reclined against my pillows with those from his side tucked under his hips, eyes shut tight as he rubs his thighs, still focused on the flow of air through his lungs. His cock is only semi-erect, lying along the crease where his leg meets his body. He didn’t bother to fix his hair, knowing it’ll just get tangled again by the time we’re done. To my surprise, his shoulders don’t look nearly as tight as they did a few minutes ago. Of course I’ll have to give him a thorough inspection to be sure, but maybe the breathing and stretches helped.

“Are you ready, ‘Bee?” I ask softly, trailing my fingertips across his feet as I come around the bed again.

His eyes fly open, settling into an aroused stare when they meet mine. He pushes himself up and starts to scoot back, but I shake my head.

“No, you’re good there. Just let me look at you.” He’s so gorgeous, laid out for me like this.

“A-alright.” There’s no hiding the flush that crawls down his neck when he lowers himself to the bed again.

I let him squirm under my gaze for a while as I massage the stiffness from his ankles and calves. He relaxes more with every knot I release, tiny grunts and exhalations making their way past his defenses whether he wants them to or not. By the time I speak again, his eyelids have started to droop.

“Did you see which cock I picked, lovely?”

“Mmm.” He rolls his neck, smiling faintly as he perks himself up. “An excellent choice, my dear.”

“Good. I’m sure you want to feel it, but you know the rules.”

His smile widens. I return it and sling my leg over his ribs, moving forward until the tip of the dildo touches his lips. “I love the rules,” he says, his hands coming to rest on my thighs.

I hold there for a moment, then shift so he can take me into his mouth, coating the turquoise cock in his own saliva. His cheeks hollow around the shaft, sucking sloppily, and my cunt tingles in response. He breaks away to drag his tongue up and down each side and swirl it around the bulbous head, his grasp on me tightening as I move closer again. My fingers quickly find their way into his hair, guiding the bob of his head as he swallows more and more. He gags only slightly when he bottoms out, the end of the dildo forcing his already-prominent Adam’s apple out even further. I can’t see all of him around my belly, but the pressure of his blunt fingernails in my skin makes me shiver with delight. When he taps me three times in quick succession, I pull back, clean and fast, leaving him coughing and connected to me with several lines of drool.

“So good,” he sputters, eyes hazy. “More?”

I pet his head, scratching gently down his sideburns. “More sucking me off or do you want me to fuck you?”

He blinks like I just offered him an impossible choice. Maybe I did, in his current state.

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do.” I lift myself off of him and reach across the bed to his nightstand, snagging the bottle of oil we keep there for lubricant. As I reposition myself between his legs, I pour a generous amount into my hand and work it over the already-gleaming shaft of the dildo, keeping enough on my fingers to play with him comfortably. “I want to make you feel good, Juley. You’ve earned it.” I nudge his knees until he folds them, bringing his heels to his ass and opening himself to me. “So much.”

“Have I?”

“Of course you have. You work so hard.” I bend down to kiss the inside of his thigh and sneak my hand under his balls, pressing firmly across his taint. He’s so beautifully hairy, especially here. Short auburn strands cling to my oiled-up fingers, coiling out and springing back as I pass. When I dip into the sensitive pucker of his asshole, he can’t hold back his excitement.

“There, darling, yes! Right there!”

I take time to tease as I coat him thoroughly with oil, feeling him contract and relax until I slide a finger in. He moans with the feeling, pushing against me with what little leverage he has, and I chuckle.

“You like that?”

“Oh!” His hands are curled into fists, one in the blankets at his side and one next to his head. “Oh, my love, my Reyja, please, please give me more! I can take it, you know I can! Please let me feel your cock!”

His dirty talk goes straight to my clit. I wish I could feel him around me like I can when I finger him, but if there’s a spell for that, I don’t know it. And I definitely don’t have time to look it up; he asked for my cock, so I’ll give it to him. He should be slick enough for it now.

“Tell me if it hurts?”

“Mm!”

I lift his knees and hike him up until he’s aligned with me. When I pull back to adjust my harness one last time, he replaces my hands with his own, grateful to finally have somewhere to put them where they’ll be of use. I press in slowly, gently, and he arches off the mattress at the first breach, his groan sharpening into a high keen as he feels the dildo enter further and further until my pelvis rests against his. When he flops back, already sweating, I lean over him with my arms between his, holding myself up until his eyes blink open again and he smiles weakly.

“That’s absolutely exquisite, my darling. Oh, you feel so good,” he says, breath labored.

“Can I move?”

“Please!”

I won’t be able to maintain this position for long, but while I can I start to thrust into him, sweet and languid, snapping my hips at the crest of each one. Julian rocks against me, catching my rhythm, his teeth driven into his lip as always. He rests his calves along my back, dropping his grip but keeping his hands above his waist. They won’t settle, though, tugging at his hair, rubbing his face, plucking at feathers inside the pillow. I’m well aware that he desperately wants to touch himself, but he won’t. I asked him not to. It’ll be for the best in the end, and he knows that as well as I do.

My arms get tired quickly and I shift back to my haunches, spreading his legs and changing the angle of the dildo pounding into him. Whatever I did must have felt wonderful, because his whole body seizes up. A tiny spurt of fluid leaks from the tip of his cock to drip down his shaft and I realize I must have stroked his prostate. I wasn’t planning on milking him tonight, although few things make him happier. I don’t want to make this last forever; the poor man deserves a good climax. He might be a bit more relaxed after square breathing and stretches, but he’ll be damn useless after he’s fucked out.

More bursts, accompanied by the most delicious noises I’ve ever heard, join the first over the next quarter of an hour or so, soaking his groin in creamy white. Every time I check in with him, he’s closer to bliss, a brilliant sex flush building over his cheeks and chest, his lips parted as he pants and his eyes crossing from the incredible waves of pleasure that wash over him. I can feel myself starting to get sore, though, and I’m sure he will be too if I don’t let him cum properly soon.

My hand on his cock takes him by surprise. So much so, in fact, that his gasp of shock and cry of delight combine and he nearly chokes on the sound. I laugh as I work his shaft, synching my strokes to the beat of my hips against his ass. The coil within him winds tighter and tighter with every pump. I swear he stops breathing in the moments just before his orgasm hits, but when it does, nothing else matters.

He erupts, puddling cum all over his stomach and chest. It’s much thinner than his usual ejaculate, and there’s so much more of it, I’m impressed. The crown of his head slams into the pillows, his hands clenched in the blankets, and of course, he shouts loud enough to wake half the city. I wouldn’t be surprised if Portia drops by tomorrow to ask if we had a good time last night with that cheeky, knowing grin of hers.

I’m sweaty and out of breath by the time I pull out of him. He’s limp as a fish, eyes glazed in post-orgasmic stupor, not even bothering to wipe away the rivulets of cum that drip down his chest to pool in the hollow of his throat. I loosen my harness and let it fall to the floor as I head towards the bathroom to splash some water on my face and grab a warm washcloth for Julian. He won’t want to move for a little while, but it’ll help him feel better if I clean him up.

“Hey, lovely,” I coo when I return, crawling onto the bed beside him. “Doing okay?”

“Delightful,” he answers with a lopsided grin. “Wondrous beyond measure, my dearest.”

“I’m surprised you can even talk, if I’m honest.”

“Is that what I’m doing?” He makes a halfhearted attempt to lift his head, fails, and laughs. “Ah, well. Death itself couldn’t silence me, love. What hope could _la petite mort_ have?”

I roll my eyes and start to sponge him off. “Even one like that?”

“Even one like that.” He pauses, watching me, love shining from his every pore. “Thank you, Reyja.”

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s as much a pleasure for me as it is for you.”

“Will you allow me to reciprocate, at least?”

I smile and rest my hand on his. “Juley, I love you. Letting me do that and knowing that you love me back is enough sometimes. It is tonight. You can reciprocate by staying right where you are, letting me finish cleaning you up, and sleeping beside me like you do every night.”

He does lift his head then, brow furrowed. “But—”

“Do you remember, way back when, when you asked if it was alright to be selfish?”

Hesitantly, he nods.

“Well, now I want the same thing. You offered yourself to me tonight and I took you, didn’t I?”

“Technically—”

“Didn’t I, Julian?”

He colors. “Yes.”

“I’m going to ask for a little more, too: Be you. Be mine. Be with me.”

He pulls his hand out from underneath my own to mesh our fingers together. “Those are scarcely hardships, my love,” he says quietly.

I wipe up the last of his cum. “Maybe not. But that’s what I want, more than anything else.”

After a long pause, he tugs me down to lay on top of him and loops his arms around my back. “Well, then. It would seem I have some business yet to attend to.” He kisses me gently, pulling the washcloth from my grasp and tossing it to the floor with the clothes he discarded. “Lucky me.”


End file.
